


Rooftop Reflections

by UpstartCrow42



Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Everyone hits on Nadja, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Matt Berry Music Allusion, Mentions of Laszlo/Nadja, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpstartCrow42/pseuds/UpstartCrow42
Summary: Nadja has been pretty lost without Laszlo since he went On the Run after Jim the Vampire came to collect his debt. This is her side of the story and serves to explain why she was upset during a simple game of cards.Nadja has been shaken by a nightmare (in the previous installment) and is now trying to prepare for a special evening despite Laszlo being lost to her. When the evening inevitably turns sour, a friend is there to comfort her.This fulfills the Cape challenge from the Nandermo Discord.
Relationships: Nadja/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nandor the Relentless & Nadja
Series: Nadja's Side of On the Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923307
Kudos: 17





	Rooftop Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in a series, and while the previous part heavily influences elements of this one (and the third installment later on down the line) there is enough context to understand this story on its own.
> 
> Huge thanks to sinaesthete for beta reading this for me. I'm am forever in your debt. Also huge show out to Chels and I_NEED_DOPAMINE for making sure this could stand alone from its previous part.

Normally on their anniversary, Nadja and Laszlo would make a big production out of everything. The preparations would start the night before, the pair carefully going through their wardrobe, centuries of fashion on display in their crypt, until they found the perfect outfits. Sometimes, if the anniversary was an extra special one, they’d even commission brand new attire that would then enter their regular wardrobe.

But that was before. 

Now Laszlo was gone.

With the nightmares that had been plaguing her sleep, she should have had at least this night to look forward to, but it was hard to get excited about a special day without her special someone. He was the one who could ease her mind when she closed her eyes and the visions of Nandor’s abhorrent, albeit imaginary, actions were too much to handle.

Nadja wondered if she should even bother putting any effort to her appearance tonight. Laszlo’s absence had her feeling at an all time low. She looked around her crypt and thought that all these animals would have to go. Now, in fact. They all reminded her too much of good times with her sweet little turkey. They had carefully procured all of these creatures over the centuries of their relationship. Each one had a special meaning: the owl that scratched her head, the small and hard armadillo that could have passed for their offspring, even that goat she fucking hated. 

Surveying the menagerie and thinking of how to replace the centuries carefully curated within, Nadja just shook her head. She didn’t think she could really get rid of them. No. She was just hurt.

Without Laszlo here, not only was she just plain lonely, but she was just plain exhausted. Her ongoing nightmare had kept her on edge ever since he left. Each night it got more depraved and more real. 

Her emotions had been building up inside and burst forth like a powder keg. The vampire let out an ear piercing “Fuck this shit!” that rattled the display cases and reverberated through the house. It was her anniversary for fuck’s sake. She stood up straight and stormed to her wardrobe. She dug around until she found the perfect dress for the evening. She wasn’t going to let anyone ruin their special day, even if the other special person was nowhere to be found.

After wallowing in her own self-pity and misery for too long, she set her sadness aside, tucking it away in the dark recesses of her subconscious. Nadja couldn’t spend all evening just pouting. She was determined to have a good time tonight. And to feel good you had to look good, or so she heard. She put forth her best effort to get her makeup in order.  


Her newfound feelings of elation didn't last long, however. All dressed up with nowhere to go. 

Nowhere new. 

Nowhere wild.

Nowhere special. 

With this revelation, Nadja resigned herself to spending the rest of the evening in solitude. It was best this way. It would be nice to maybe go and take a walk, find a nice victim to satiate her hunger and then retire to the library for some light reading. They had so many books and she hadn’t read them all yet. Maybe she’d finally finish Infinite Jest.

However, her planned solitude was interrupted by a visitor at her crypt’s entrance.

“Hey, Nadja, Colin and I were going to play a game of cards and we would like you to be joining us.” Nandor said.

Nadja felt her mind fog over as Nandor’s voice invaded it. A vision from her nightmare surfaced from within in the deep reaches of her consciousness. The Nandor of centuries past floated there, cruel smirk on his face surrounded by the flames that had engulfed her village. She closed her eyes to dispel it.

“Nadja, are you okay?”

She opened her eyes at the sound of Nandor’s approaching footsteps. The real Nandor’s face was all softness and concern, his mouth agape as his eyes scanned her.

“You seem like a ghost has come to haunt you. Is your paramour causing problems again? Do we need to have a seance?” He puffed up big, seeming ready to fight the phantoms that plagued her.

The unrelenting wraith faded from her mind and was replaced by Nandor’s warm smile glowing in the candlelight. She smiled back. “No, no, Jesk isn’t around anymore as far as I can tell.” Nadja paused to think before responding. “I guess I can play some games with you both.” She wasn’t ready to tell him about the real reason she was on edge.

As they walked to the game table, Nadja contemplated Nandor’s motives. He probably asked her to play because he needed a buffer between him and their housemate. Colin Robinson could be a lot to handle despite being wrapped in a boring beige package. But he wasn’t so bad sometimes. And maybe a friendly card game would take her mind off of her sorrows and help her forget the visions that haunted her.  


Everything was going fine at first. Nandor and Colin talked idly while Nadja just listened, but soon she was consumed by thoughts of Laszlo. He always knew how to liven up a simple game. When they would team up, they just had to exchange a glance and the other knew what move to play next. Nadja became lost in thoughts about all the fun things she could be doing with Laszlo instead of being stuck with Nandor and Colin. Their company was fine, but they weren't her husband. 

She pictured Laszlo transforming from a bat to a man and shouting a bombastic “Human Form” as he landed gracefully in the yard. For the first time that night she smiled, but soon frowned as she felt eyes boring into her. Nadja caught a confused Nandor looking at her and then glancing at the “To Draw” pile, almost nudging her along. She checked her hand and then drew what she needed, playing something decent to keep the game flowing. Then it was back to her idle fancies.

But all her fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. She soon found herself sinking further and further into a pit of despair as the game played on and thoughts of Laszlo turned from sweet to sorrowful. The conversation between the two men became an inaudible din as she stared at her cards. Nadja jumped out of her stupor momentarily to draw a card when she felt Colin and Nandor’s gaze linger on her. Her mind and eyes immediately drifted back to the window. 

He would return one day. 

She just had to hold out hope. 

More time passed and Nadja became vaguely aware of Colin Robinson droning on about something to do with the history of playing cards, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her Laszlo. The sorrow suddenly soured like milk left out in the sun and curdled into bits of anxiety as she pictured him out there all by himself on their special night. 

He wouldn’t take her calls.

What if he were hurt?

Or dead? 

Or trapped by witches?

It was just too much for her. The thoughts of Laszlo that had occupied her mind were now invaded by memories of her nightmare. Nandor saying all those vile things - Nandor doing all those vile things. He didn’t know he had been occupying her dreams for months trying to hurt her. 

Besides, it wasn’t really him, just his likeness. It was just a dream. Simple. Why did it feel so much more complicated?

“Nadja, it’s your turn,” Nandor said and she lost it. She got up from the table and ran off crying, without even knowing where she was heading. To her doll? Yes — she could talk to her about this. She was a good listener, even if her advice was cryptic. 

She found her in the library and then they talked it out. The doll was a little helpful, assuring her that Laszlo was resourceful enough to have survived thus far even if no word had been heard from him.

And then Colin Robinson came after her. She thought he was being genuine, picking up on her loneliness and then saying she didn’t need to be lonely. Finally, a kind man who wasn’t seeking something. 

But nope, he was just like the rest. Just a ruse to further upset her.

Nadja exited the room and tried to find a place to escape Colin Robinson’s creepy presence. She found herself in the upstairs bathroom rinsing her mouth out and scrubbing her hands despite the fact that she had deftly avoided his lips. She would have to find a way to get him back later, but for now she just really fucking missed Laszlo. Tonight they were supposed to go out for a big night on the town to celebrate their official union as husband and wife. A few months down the line they would celebrate again to mark the night of Laszlo’s unholy transition from mortal to vampire. 

But no, that stupid donkey left her, and she had no way of knowing if he was ever coming back. He was so dumb sometimes. He should have just paid that bloody vampire the money he owed and been done with it. Why were all the men in her life so addle-brained? 

Nadja dried her face and looked at the towel floating in the mirror. She carefully dabbed her eyes to see if her eyeliner or mascara was running. Hopefully, she didn’t look too much of a heated mess, as the youths were saying, but she couldn’t face going back to play cards with Nandor to ask him. Especially if Colin were there.

Instead of facing the household, she decided to take that walk outside. The cool night air would help calm her frayed nerves. Not wanting to risk talking to anyone, she rushed out of the house, not thinking to bring some more layers with her. It wouldn’t be so bad. The walking would help keep her from getting too chilly. 

Nadja kept a languid pace as she strolled down their street. Shaun and his wife were fighting on the lawn again. Phil and his girlfriend were bringing in human foods from the local market sellers. It was a pretty quiet night, good for reflecting on oneself. She turned the corner and admired their dominion on Ashley street before heading to the park to hunt.

The park proved to be a barren food desert that evening. There was a mean man making his girlfriend cry. Neither of them would be appetizing, especially him with his bitter blood pulsing through his veins. There were a lot of really young people, likely kids or teens, and Nadja had a rule to never pluck them from the crop of humanity.

She finally found one lone man. He looked a little sad, but the hunger was taking control and she couldn’t be too discerning if she wanted to make it back home. He proved to be a tasty little feast, but his sadness was definitely not helping her current state of mind. 

All she could think about as she journeyed back home was her Laszlo. Maybe he was dead? It’s not like he’d never been alone before, but traveling on the run, never knowing where to hide next or who was hot on his heels. He must be scared and desperate, and that could lead to mistakes.

As her home came back into view there was still plenty of moonlight left in the evening. She didn’t feel like going back inside yet, but she didn’t really have anywhere else she could go. A talkie would be out of the question. She didn’t bring any human money and she didn’t know what was even playing at the local nickelodeon anyway. Plus, she liked to go to the talkies with Laszlo so they could complain about the pop music together. She could have worked on her photography, but her cameras were inside, and she didn’t want to sneak in to get them just to snap a few photos of bridges, lakes, or naughty mortals’ bedroom fun.

Instead she transformed into a bat and flew up to the roof, changing back in burst. She could avoid everyone up here for a while and be alone with her thoughts. At least until sunrise, and even then, she could quickly enter the house and safely tuck herself into her coffin.

Nadja stared up at the moon and called out to the ether for her Laszlo to hear her, as she had done every night since he disappeared, but no answer called back to her. Maybe he _really_ was dead? Or worse: maybe he found someone new and she had been replaced in the black recesses of his heart.

She blinked and the tears began to fall in little rivulets down her cheeks. She could handle him being dead. She was used to lovers dying. Well, the same lover dying in every lifetime he lived. But her Laszlo? He was special in a different way than Gregor. She had turned him and then he had chosen to stay with her for eternity. 

At least she thought it would be for eternity. 

But maybe being on the run had made him realize he didn’t need her? Maybe he was dressing alike with some other person who he was now calling his darkest princess?

Her tears fell silently down her face as she continued to entertain these dark thoughts. A looming presence blocked the pale moon light and hovered next to her on the roof. Nandor had snuck up on her without so much as a pop from human to bat form or a creaking of the attic door.

She wiped away her tears with a small white handkerchief she had tucked into her belt. “You don’t just have to float there, you big turkey. You can sit.”

Her housemate sat next to her, making a loud thud as his bottom hit the roof shingles. “I figured you wanted some space after you left the room crying earlier.”

“I wish  _ you _ had come after me instead of Colin Robinson though.” She shivered at the memory.

“Yeesh, did he do something stupid?” Nandor said looking up at the moon.

“Just typical Colin Robinson nonsense,” Nadja said, the bitterness in her voice coming through her words.

Nandor grimaced. “Eech, well it must be pretty bad if it sent you out here all night?” he asked, his eyes still trained on the moon’s visage.

“I’ve not been out here the whole time,” she began. “I took a little walk around the neighborhood. Had a bite to eat in the park.”

“That’s good. You need to eat. Keep up your energy.”

“I guess,” she sighed, staring off into space.

The night was chilly and Nadja began to feel exposed without a proper coat to break the wind’s assault on her extremities. They sat in tacit quiet, with none of the awkwardness of a friend trying to find the right thing to say and blundering it. She was surprised Nandor hadn’t fallen into that territory. He seemed oddly poetic tonight. The moonlight catching his profile in a way that the best painters in the world wished they could capture their subjects. She really did wish she had her camera now.

Nandor scooted a little closer to her, taking her hand into his and gripping it. “I know you’re very lonely, but it’s going to be o-a-kay. I’m sure Laszlo will come back.”

Nadja gripped his hand back. “I’m not so sure.”

“Why not?” he turned to look at her.

“I can’t reach him through the Ether so either he’s dead or he’s moved on,” she said, trying to hold her sadness at bay. Why did she eat the sad man?

Nandor looked like he was having a very serious thought, perhaps trying to choose his words carefully. “Oh, well, that’s really tough then. I’ve never had a loved one I could reach in that way, so I don’t know how to tell the difference between being ignored and them just being deceased.” 

“I’ve always been able to communicate with him in the past.” She thought for a moment, “Well, he did ignore me a few times on that trip to San Francisco. More like the whole trip, actually. It doesn’t feel different to that now.”

They let the silence hang between them for several minutes, both staring up at the moon and not knowing what to say next. She wasn’t really mad at him anymore for the whole village pillage revelation, but the dreams about it had gotten progressively weirder since she learned he was the culprit. She couldn’t hold the real Nandor responsible for what her subconscious version did, but it was just a little awkward considering how vivid and salacious the dreams had become. She would just keep them between herself and Laszlo. She sighed at the thought of her husband out there, the noise of crickets only providing a slight reprieve from the stillness between her and her housemate.

Nandor was the first to break the tension. “You look like you’re cold; you’re not wearing enough layers.”

“I’m fine,” she lied, shrugging. She pulled her hand from his and then hugged into herself to help abate the cold she was trying to ignore.

“Here,” he said, pulling her into him and wrapping his cape around them both.

She leaned into him and took in his warm, spicy scent. He was so very different from her Laszlo. Tall, dark, handsome. Well, Laszlo was handsome too, but Nandor was on a different level if she were being honest. He had never been impacted by the plague or leprosy. A perfect specimen of a man, living or dead, if her dreams were any indication. And her dreams certainly had her thinking a lot about him lately, even if it were inspired by dark scenarios. 

Plus, she had seen him nude plenty of times in the waking hours, even if they had never taken it further than poses for her portfolio.

Maybe if her Laszlo were gone forever, she would consider taking up with Nandor. The dream version had offered to make Nadja his 38 th wife after all. Was he in the market for such a union?

What would it be like though, to actually be with Nandor the Relentless? She figured the intimacy part wouldn’t be so bad. He had all those wives, so he probably knew his way around a woman’s body. She hadn’t known him to take too many people to bed in the last century or so, so either he was really private or really in a sexual slump.

But the actual day to day life stuff? He wasn’t the best make-up artist like her Laszlo, so that would be a bust. He had advised her in times past when Laszlo was gone. He could at least tell her if she got her foundation blended and her eyeshadow even, but he wasn’t the best at putting on her fake lashes or eyeliner. 

Since Laszlo was gone, her eyeliner and lash application was a job typically left to Gizmo. Under Nandor’s orders. The familiar was surprisingly good at it, too. He was always wearing those boring beige slacks and muted sweaters, and she didn’t think the little chap, as her Laszlo liked to call him, knew anything about make-up. 

Nadja had a feeling if she and Nandor were to wed, Guillermo would lose his shit and leave him. He had it bad for the vampire, yet Nandor was clueless. So, she’d have to get a talented familiar of her own to make her look up to par.

And then there was his wardrobe. He didn’t seem to prefer too many Victorian or Edwardian outfits, going for a much older style, so they would have to match in color only or find someone to make them new outfits in matching fabrics. He was too tall for any of Laszlo’s clothing to work.

And then there was the issue of his general attitude about everything. Her Laszlo was a talented Renaissance Man who liked to dabble in all sorts of artistic pursuits. Nandor liked to play games, read books, and play with his little battle figures and maps. She couldn’t live out her centuries listening to him talk about all his battles and turning the famous rivers of the world red with the blood of the fallen.

But taking him to bed once or twice? Maybe she could live with that. Being the 38 th wife, definitely no.

She laughed at the subject of her nightmare turned fantasy turned farce.

Nandor looked down at her. “What is so funny, Nadja? I didn’t hear anyone telling a joke.”

She looked up and took in his curious smile. “Oh, I was just imagining what my life would be like without Laszlo.”

“And that is funny to you?” He narrowed his eyes in what looked like concern.

She cleared her throat. “No, I was just imagining him being gone and me and  _ you _ together, actually.”

He scrunched up his face. “And how is that funny?” His voice came out in a whine.

She gave him a look that said, really? “Well, I guess if I had to spell it out for you, you’re very handsome, but I don’t think we would get along very well day to day. I mean, we’re fine as friends, but you know, it’s different when you’re married to a person. So much compromise.”

He gave her a curious look back, “You don’t have to tell me about compromising, Nadja. I may be Nandor the Relentless, but in my household I was the King of Compromise.” He started to puff up big like a turkey. “I had to negotiate a lot of compromises between my wives and concubines so they would feel like they got to see enough of me. We had a schedule worked out and it was pretty good. For me at least. I didn’t hear any complaining from them either.” He nodded knowingly.

She laughed again. “Yeah, and I’m sure you would be quite gifted in that arena, but I don’t know if I want to be someone’s 38 th relationship.”

He smirked. “Oh, I have had more than 38 relationships, what between all my wives, the concubines, the orgies . . .” he droned on and on, listing conquest categories on his fingers. “It would actually just be my second marriage though. The 37 wives are a collective first.” He preened.

Nadja gave him an incredulous look. Nandor was something else for sure. Did he think women wanted to hear all about those other trysts? Nadja tried to reason with him despite this being a hypothetical situation. “Still, we don’t even know if we would be compatible in that area. Like would we even like the same things? I mean, Laszlo and I, we know what we like. Well, there are some things we both do a bit begrudgingly, but we know each other. You and I,” she pointed between them, “we don’t know each other like  _ that _ .”

Nandor had a thoughtful look and then started to count on his fingers. “Not even at an orgy?” 

“You and I have never made the beast with two backs. . . not even at an orgy.”

His look was incredulous now. “Hmmm . . .seems like a missed opportunity if you asked me.” He held her a bit closer to him. “So chilly out.”

If she had a pulse, it would have quickened at that moment. They were so cozy together in his cape. She looked up and took in his features. His strong jaw and nose in profile. His lustrous hair framing his face in a curtain of dark brown. His deep brown eyes like pools of ink. He was a Caravaggio brought to life.

After staring at him for far too long she said, “I do think you are so very, very handsome Nandor.” Her stomach was all aflutter and her cheeks felt flush though they didn’t change in color.

He looked down at her, his dark eyes glazed over with what she thought was lust. “I think you are very, very beautiful, Nadja.” He leaned down closer to her; his lips parted.

This time she didn’t back away from a housemate’s kiss.

As their lips came together, Nandor took Nadja’s face into his hand, cupping her jaw. She opened her mouth to let him explore her more. Nadja felt a heat stir in her nether regions as his tongue danced with hers. They stayed locked in the embrace for a long time, neither of them needing to come up for air.

Finally, she broke the kiss and looked away from him, the heat in her face turning from lust to guilt.

He pulled her face up to look at him again. “Was that too forward?” He said softly.  


“No, no, it wasn’t unwelcome, coming from you. It’s just-”

“Just what?” He asked before diving in to kiss her again.

And this time she rebuked him, leaning away and holding out her hand to block his advance.

“Nandor, no this is not right. I’m married. Laszlo is still out there, I can feel it in my dark, dead heart.”

Nandor gave her a skeptical look and then furrowed his brow. “I have a feeling he wouldn’t be minding it so much if you did want to. . . explore this with me.” Nandor attempted to pull off a Laszlo eyebrow cock, but it just made him look silly instead of seductive.

She tried to stifle the stirring in her core. “I can’t. I mean, the idea of being with you is not unappealing, don’t get me wrong. You’re so handsome and-” she trailed off and collected herself before continuing. “I just can’t do that to him. . .with you. . .tonight.”

Nandor’s face fell and then he collected his visage into something more stoic. “Well, if you end up changing your mind, you know where you can find me.”

As he got up, he unclipped his cape and wrapped it around her. “It’s still a bit chilly out here. Just give it to Guillermo when you come back inside.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, but it didn’t rise to her eyes.

He departed, his gaze lingering on her as he stood at the attic entrance before returning inside.

She looked back at the moon and held the cloak close to her. The rich, warm smell invaded her senses. She let it sit there before calling out through the ether one final time.

“My darling, I am calling to you to come home. I can live without you if I have to, I mean, but I don’t know how much more I can take from these housemates hitting on me. Next thing you know Guillermo is going to throw himself at me and offer to worship my body in exchange for transforming him into a vampire.” She chuckled. “I need you, Laszlo, not just to be my husband and one and only, but to deal with all of them.”

No answer. The wind rustled in the trees and she heard a howling in the distance.

“Laszlo, I’m serious. Come back. If you don’t, well, I may bloody well take Nandor up on that offer. For serious.”

Nadja sighed and noticed the sky transition from dark black to blue-black and cerulean. Morning light would be dawning soon with her fingertips of rose as they used to say in her old country. She made her way back into the house and found that everyone else had long gone to bed. She found a coat rack to hang Nandor’s cape upon until she could give it back to him properly the next evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
